This invention relates to an actuator device for a transmission, a transmission device and a vehicle drive train having such an actuator device, as well as a procedure for determining the shift pattern of a transmission for control purposes.
In DE 102 06 536 A1 (FIG. 2 of DE 102 06 536 A1) of the applicant, a vehicle transmission device comprising a transmission and an actuator device for operation of this transmission is shown. The actuator device has a shifting shaft from which two shift fingers and two double cams project, axially displaced from the shift fingers. The shift fingers and the double cams are each fixedly joined to the shifting shaft. The transmission is formed as a twin-clutch transmission and shows two partial transmissions, which are each provided with a plurality of shift mechanisms (final output mechanisms). The shift mechanisms of the transmission each have a shift fork. The shift forks each have a shift mouthpiece that exhibits a first region provided with a first contour and a second region provided with a second contour.
To engage a gear in the transmission, the shift finger, via axial displacement of the shifting shaft, is moved into the shift mouthpiece of the shift mechanism that is assigned to the target gear. By subsequent swiveling of the shifting shaft, the shift finger engages in the first region of this shift mouthpiece and moves the shift fork in such a manner that the target gear is engaged. The double cam, which also rotates because of the swiveling movement, engages in the second region of another shift mouthpiece of the same partial transmission and cooperates with its contour so that the other gears of the same partial transmission are disengaged before the target gear is engaged via the shift finger. As in the design known from FIG. 2 of DE 102 06 536 A1, there exists the not inconsiderable danger that the double cams may jam in the shift mouthpieces, which may lead to a functional failure of this design.